Operation: Omega
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Omega Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *'' '' reduced the difficulty of the Tier B Bases on June 24, 2016. ( Ref ) Trivia *'' '' is the 4th Special Event to feature the Hell Hounds as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Shockwave ( Dec 2012 ) ***Operation: Deadpoint ( Apr 2013 ) - ( with the Armored Corps ) ***Operation: Devil's Grip ( Dec 2013 ) *'' '' marked the removal of the Sector Prize Scrap Parts Collected Meter from the bottom of the Event Main HUD. **The meter was moved to the Sector Prize's Upgrade Screen located in the Tech Center. *'' '' event messages finally provided the name of the Hell Hounds Leader as Kronos. ( Ref ) *The building used as the Hell Hounds Storage Building was introduced as the Medal Vault in the Boss Base. *The Level 5 Cave Base for an unknown reason allows for the use of Aircraft in an attack. **This can be seen in the Official Event Video where an Elite Titan is seen attacking in a Cave Base. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First Special Event to ....'' - Operation: Omega Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Omega - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 06/10/16 ) - Operation: Omega - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 06/21/16 ) - Official Omega Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 06/21/16 ) - Omega Titan - Event Campaign Prize - ( Official ) - Sector Base & Prize Info *Kixeye Forum ( 06/22/16 ) - Omega Titan - Event Campaign Prize (FAQ) - ( Official ) - Event Campaign Prize (FAQ) *Kixeye Document ( 06/21/16 ) - Omega Full Prize List - ( Official ) - Spreadsheet of all Event Shop Prizes *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Omega-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #1 Omega-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #2 Omega-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #3 Omega-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #4 Omega-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #5 Omega-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Omega Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Titan Version Medal-Vault.png|Event Feature : Hell Hounds Storage Building WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Omega-ABC-Tiers-Animated.gif|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Omega-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers Omega-Logo.png|Event Logo Omega-BannerSymbol.png|Event Symbol ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #24 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Omega-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop ArtilleryBarrels-LargePic.png|Artillery Barrels Large Pic FracturedRounds-LargePic.png|Fracture Rounds Large Pic GoldenGod-LargePic.png|Golden God Large Pic Omega-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Prizes Omega-Level-B-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Arms Cache Level B Omega-Level-B-Black-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Black Arms Cache Level B Omega-Level-A-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Arms Cache Level A Omega-Level-A-Black-ArmsCache-Animated.gif|Black Arms Cache Level A Hailstorm-LargePic.png|Hailstorm Tier B Award Hailstorm-Expert-MainPic.png|Expert Hailstorm Tier A Award Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaTitan-LargePic.png|Omega Titan Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Omega.gif|Arms Cache Omega Titan Convoy Base OmegaTitan-Parts.png|Omega Titan Sector Prize Parts FuryShells-LargePic.png|Fury Shells Sector Prize HyperionArmor-LargePic.png|Hyperion Armor Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon EasternHorde-ConvoyBase-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon Png;base64e2f9c6ca9f570618.png|Desert Fortress Base Map Icon HellHounds-HideoutBase-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon - New IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell_Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress Base Map Icon Platform_Island-MapICON.png|Oil Rig Base Map Icon HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River Base Map Icon - New HellHounds-Outpost-MapICON.png|Valley Base Map Icon OmegaTitan-SectorBase-ICON.png|Sector Target Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Convoy Base ( Lv 35 ) Background Desert Tracks Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base ( Lv 60 ) Background Desert Plains Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Platform Island-Background.jpg|Oil Rig Background Platform Island Fortress Compound-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Fortress Compound Mountain River-Background.jpg|River Base Background Mountain River Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Hell Hounds - Antagonist Category:A to Z